My Only Hope
by Slimehaus
Summary: Gamzee needs a new job, the only person left for him to turn to is his best friend Karkat (who happens to manage the store). While training Gamzee meets some interesting employees. (GamTav is the main ship) Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Trainee

**This is my first gamtav fic, my friend Jen and I created this (petstorestuck au) someone wanted this to become a fic so I decided why not? It was fun. There are probably a lot of mistakes whatever, ah enjoy. ( Spoiler This fic may include other pairings )**

* * *

The sun shone through the damaged horizontal blinds, the clock read eight thirty. Gamzee rolled over painfully groaning as he was blinded by the natural light, "I fuckin' hate Mondays" he mumbled to himself while he kicked off his sweaty bed sheets. This was the first day in months Gamzee woke up before the afternoon and it was mentally exhausting for him, he needed this job.  
About a week ago, Gamzee was fired from his part-time low paying job at Chucky Cheese, weeks before that he was fired from another part-time low paying job at burger king. It seemed as if the god in charge of employment had it out for him. Karkat Vantas, was luckily the head manager at a pet store and Gamzee's best friend. Karkat was a god send and Gamzee's last chance. He begged Karkat to let him work part-time as a cashier, Karkat tried his best to make up excuses but nothing could avail Gamzee needed the job and Karkat could not turn down his best friend.  
"Alright you asshole, but only if you promise to show up on time, don't you dare make me regret this."  
Gamzee wanted to make a proffesional impression to prove to Karkat that he was not going to slack off this time. He dressed himself in a bright blue polo shirt with a pair of casual black pants, which was the attire Karkat demanded to be worn.  
Gamzee struggled not to have his morning wake n' bake, he thought maybe if he laid off the marijuana he would have a better work ethic. After getting sanitary and ready for work he tied up his tan Keds and made his way to the pet store.

Karkat paced back and forth nervously. The other employee placed her hand on Karkat's shoulder, "it will be fine, If he really is your best friend he will make this up to you." She moved her hand off and took out her red lipstick, re applying. Karkat shrugged watching his employee, "Gamzee will be here Kanaya. I'm not worried, I don't need your reassurance. the one thing I'm not worried about will be him applying makeup over and over during his shift." Kanaya rolled her eyes, placed her lipstick back into her pocket and walked off to her station giving Karkat a wave.  
Gamzee entered the pet store about only two minutes early, walked slowly towards Karkat smiling eagerly. Karkat sighed with relief,  
"Jesus! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, normally staff show up 15 minutes early..",  
"Well I'm here ain't I." Gamzee interrupted.  
Karkat showed Gamzee to his work station, "you do know how to use a cash register don't you?" Gamzee nodded.  
"Okay well I'm going to leave you with…" Karkat stopped mid speech, he looked around the store, he locked eyes with a small, dark-haired boy. He continues, "Tavros, he will teach you about all the products we sell and how to use the phones, you know simple shit. The training might not be too long."  
He yells for Tavros to come over.  
Tavros waddles over, Karkat quickly explains what he wants Tavros to do.  
Tavros never really enjoyed training the new employees, he was always out of his comfort zone with strangers. Thank fully he never was in charge of training employees, this must have been a special case, the best only trains the worst to become the best. Tavros took pride in his job, he was able to work in every department, and worked mostly full-time.  
Karkat left to do his normal duties, leaving the two alone at the main register. They stood side by side in awkward silence, Tavros did not know how to start, this was something he was bad at, conversations.  
Gamzee stood in silence leaning his tall body against the counter, slyly studying the boys appearance. Tavros was awkward, even though he stood tall, he gave out a clear presence of insecurity. Gamzee noticed his small brown freckles that beautify his pale complexion, his brown eyes shimmer from the artificial sky lighting, "what a fuckin' cutie." Gamzee mumbled, after realizing what he had just said out loud he quickly breaks his glance from the boy and coughs quietly. Tavros did not catch completely what Gamzee mumbled, mostly just his potty mouth, swearing on the job was highly un professional. "Swearing.. Swearing while a customer around is something you shouldn't do, anyone would know that." Tavros stuttered at first as he forced the words out, sounding very serious, a little too serious. Gamzee could sense the boy's nervousness. He looked Tavros in the eye, to reassure the boy, "chill my brother, do you see any mother fuckin' customers?" Tavros looks around, there were none. Seeing as it was only nine the store wasn't very busy. Tavros awkwardly laughs off Gamzee's remark. Gamzee places himself against the counter again, this time leaning a bit closer to Tavros. "You're extremely fucking tense, am I threatening?" Tavros raises an eye brow at Gamzee, he couldn't understand why Gamzee would ask such a question. "You don't threaten me, it's just that your performance is reflected on me." Tavros scoffed with a smirk, that sure made him sound confident and in charge.  
Gamzee ignored the remark and instead admired Tavros' impressive under cut, it was recently done, freshly shaved, Gamzee always approved of nice hair. "I like your hair." Gamzee spoke with a smile, he was trying to show Tavros that he could be comfortable.  
Tavros' confidence routine fell, he began to spit out an odd, "thank you," stuttering and mumbling but the thanks noticeable.

* * *

The store became busy with people around 10 o'clock, Gamzee did his best to keep up with his training, over all he proved to Tavros he could do a pretty good job. The day ended quickly.

* * *

**The first chapter is pretty short I know but I'm writing the second chapter right now and it won't be this short, the more reviews I get the more I**

**ll be motivated to write the second chapter I guess.**


	2. Aquarium conditioner

**This took me longer than I thought, mostly because I was busy, I came up with the idea for Tavros to be stocking shelves while stocking shelves? (bottles of fish tank conditioner hehahah) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The next day Gamzee arrived 20 minutes earlier than usual. He promised Tavros he would, just to refresh his memory in all the rules before the store opened. Karkat was very impressed with how well the training was going, "You're doing an awesome job Tavros, I expected nothing less." Karkat seemed a bit sarcastic like always. Tavros was extremely grateful that Gamzee was cooperating so well, he might even admit to having a soft spot for his older trainee. Gamzee smiled at Tavros, the smile was very comforting and friendly. "I think this training might even take less than a week if you keep up this great attitude." Tavros' voice showed lack of insecurity and a small sign of nervous confidence, almost becoming completely comfortable with Gamzee.

As the day grew older, other employees began introducing themselves to Gamzee.  
"Hi you must be Gamzee right? Nitram's little prodigy and I thought it was impossible to be a bigger kiss-ass than him!" The girl laughs almost maniacal. Gamzee rolls his eyes, he didn't like the girl's first impression. The girl continues, "I'm Vriska, I work in the insect department. You know where people can buy arachnids. Tavros hates ispiders you likely won't ever see me." Gamzee rolls his eyes in annoyance. He did not really care at all for what Vriska had to say. He looked Vriska directly in the eyes,"what a fuckin shame, that is." adding onto his comment an over dramatic sigh. Vriska laughed at his remark as she struts back to her station.  
Karkat made his way over to Gamzee's register he places a coffee on the counter, "here. Tavros made me buy you one. Asshole." Gamzee lets out a playful snort as Karkat stomps off. From a far Tavros notices Gamzee with the coffee, he smiles sweetly as Gamzee mouths 'thank you'.

A customer walks up to the register and places a cat toy on the counter. Gamzee politely nods and begins to scan the toy, without warning he is shoved out of the way. Kanaya wheezes heavily to catch her breath "Don't worry Trainee, I have this under control!" She orders while huffing laboriously in and out.  
The female customer laughs awkwardly while she directs her shrug towards Gamzee indicating she had no idea what this was about. "Okay Ms. Rose that comes to 6.97" Rose rummages through her change, pulls out the correct amount and smiles charmingly towards Kanaya, adding "you can just call me Rose."  
The customer walks off with her bagged item, Kanaya gazes distractedly as Rose exits the store. Gamzee quietly snorts, "Well that was the most embarrassing and mother fucking desperate display to get someone's attention that I have ever fucking seen." Kanaya blushed attempting to avoid eye contact and broke out of her lady like poise, "was it that conspicuous?"  
Kanaya pouts as she facetiously raises her left hand in front of her brow, "I have never seen such beauty in a human form."  
Gamzee's eyes wandered, they caught a view of Tavros stocking the shelves, standing on his tip toes to reach the top shelf. "Neither have I."

* * *

Gamzee waited outside the store, lighting a cigarette then slowly raising it towards his lips, taking in a drag. His eyes wandered the empty dark stores across the street. The street lamps flickered, in such a unison is was almost cryptic. The store's door opened and Karkat walked out locking the door behind him. "I thought you quit smoking, you look disgusting, not to mention you stink," Karkat spoke with such frankness that Gamzee took his word's to heart. Gamzee threw his cigarette on the sidewalk, eyes glaring at the burning cigarette he trails his foot on top of it causing the flame left to burn out. There was only an eerie silence. He lifts his head gently, glaring at Karkat sharply, "see you tomorrow mother fucker."

* * *

The next morning Gamzee arrived right on time. "Morning Tav." He greets his co-worker. Tavros smiles with a face he greets the tall trainee, "good morning, on time as always I see." Gamzee got back to work at his register, it was a slow day. He rested his hand under his chin sighing with boredom. At the corner of his eyes he noticed some products falling off the shelves. It was Tavros, he was stocking a shelve all by himself but bottles of product kept falling off the lanky metal shelf. It was a two person job. Tavros noticed Gamzee's stare, he chuckled awkwardly and rapidly a red blush skimmed across his freckled pale skin. "I think I might need your help.." Gamzee made his way to the knocked over bottles of product. As Tavros picked up the few that fell on the floor. Tavros shot up, his arms were full, Gamzee lchuckled softly and tried to take a few out of Tav's arms to lighten the weight. Tavros pulled away to signify that he could handle it, Gamzee pleaded that he can help. Tavros finally loosened his grip from the bottles and allowed Gamzee to take them from his arms. The two stocked the shelves in silence. Gamzee would catch a glimpse or two of Tav's sweet butt once in a while. Gamzee never really had a sexual orientation he considered himself pansexual, he loved a sweet butt now in then, Karkat's was a sure winner, but this butt, Tav's butt was way too cute for Gamzee to handle. Tavros had enough of the awkward silence, it was letting his anxiety get the worst of the situation, spilling thoughts into his mind.

'He probably wouldn't want my friendship .' 'God why am I thinking about him so much..' 'Why am I so worried about his opinion he's a friend, a man, and my bosses best friend.' Tavros was extremely uncomfortable with romantic things, he's never really had a girl friend his whole 20 years of living, well maybe a few as a child. He never found the need in wanting a relationship, he never really liked anyone. Tavros just assumed he was straight, another thing that bothered him was how he always questioned if he really was or not. As a child he was just pushed in a straight direction by his parents. He just could not think of why Gamzee was so special. Why Gamzee? Why not Vriska? Vriska seemed pretty interested in him since she started working Vriska was a tall, thin, and a pretty little thing. She had a very odd way of flirting, always wanting to push Tavros too far claiming it was for his own development as a person. Relationships around the workplace are not even allowed, there was nothing to think about this would blow over problem solved, he thought. "H-hey Gamzee," Tavros stutters, he realizes what he's doing and paused in thought, 'what if he says no?' Gamzee raises an eyebrow awaiting patiently for Tavros to speak. "You know Feferi right? The girl who works in the fish department, well she was recently promoted to head of department so we are celebrating with a party tonight in the break room I wasn't sure if you got an invatation yet, you should really come." Tavros spit out his words so fast he couldn't quite comprehend what he had just said, his hands were shaking. Gamzee let out a small gasp almost mistook for a sigh, with that he grinned pleasantly, "I'd love to fuckin party with you." Tavros' eyes widened, he raised his arms and shook them frantically, "well it's more of a get together than a party Gamzee, I mean there wouldn't be any dancing." Tavros was afraid Gamzee mis-understood his request as much as he could keep track of his own words. Gamzee nodded with a small snort, "Yea brother I hear you."  
The two returned to their posts for end of the day clean up, both eager for the night ahead.

* * *

**I have a really hard time keeping track of present and past tense, if you haven't noticed. I will get the 3rd chapter started right away. (leave me reviews.) **


	3. The Party

**_Sorry for the wait guys, I hope this makes up for it, also thank you for the reviews. _**

_Knock, knock._

Kanaya answered her door, on the other side was Tavros. Kanaya immediately noticed his sad excuse for a formal outfit. Tavros was wearing a dirty old crew neck sweater and worn down khakis his dirty white socks were visible through his worn down sandals , "you could not possibly be serious about that outfit."

Kanaya was only looking out for her friend even if that involved a bit of constructive criticism.

Kanaya offered Tavros to step inside, inviting him to sit on the couch, he insisted on standing in the hall but Kanaya was much too persistent.

She offered the unfashionable boy some tea, "Really Kanaya, I'm fine I thought I was only picking you up." Tavros was becoming anxious. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, normally he would be fine at any other staff party.

The thing that lingered in his mind the most was Gamzee. It was the first time they would ever be together unprofessional, they could slack off and actually just talk to each other about thinks that didn't involve work.

The thing that lingered in his mind the most was Gamzee. It was the first time they would ever be together unprofessional, they could slack off and actually just talk to each other about thinks that didn't involve work.

Kanaya interrupted his thought, "This may sound rather crazy to you Tavros, I might have picked out an outfit for this type of occasion."  
Tavros squinted in confusion he was certain this was a joke, was Kanaya really that into fashion that she would pick an outfit for him. Kanaya was always crazy about clothing, this was not even considered a real party but just a staff get together, his outfit was casual enough, he thought.

Kanaya had a trick up her sleeve she had always considered herself a match maker of types. Gamzee and Kanaya have talked a lot lately and she had noticed that Gamzee had a soft spot for Tavros, she could of just shook it off as a _bromance_ but there was something more. She wanted to prove that there was something tonight, the first night they would be together out of work. Tavros had to look hip and adorable, all he needed was a proper outfit.

Kanaya pulled out a beige and light blue plaid shirt, followed by pleated blue jeans that folded to a cuff at the bottom. She ordered him to change in the bathroom, "would you like me to throw out that awful sweater for you,Tavros?" Kanaya asked as Tavros closed the door rather ungraciously, he was offended by her remark thinking that crew necks were very popular although he was an adult now the only people who wear them now are pop culture aware teens.

Tavros walked out of the bathroom while buttoning up the dress shirt," i don't see how this is any different from what I was wearing before…"  
Kanaya clapped in marvel at how well the outfit suited her friend  
"You look fabulous Tavros, do not doubt yourself."  
Tavros shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets shyly.

Tavros pulled into the Pet Store's parking lot. As he moved his hands away from the wheel they shook violently, he was sweating uncontrollably. Kanaya noticed how stressed out her friend was, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "breathe in, breathe out." Tavros followed Kanaya's words and breathed in and out slowly until he entered the staff room.

* * *

Gamzee arrived at the party about half an hour late, casually he walks to the staff room there is music playing everyone in the room has a cup in hand.

Karkat is sitting alone glaring at everyone, mingling at events such as these never were his thing. Gamzee decided to sit with Karkat, he didn't know all the staff members sitting beside his best friend first would make sense. He plops down beside his grumpy friend, forgetting how the chairs are metal fold outs rather than a nice fluffy couch he rubs his backside, there will be a bruise from that tomorrow.

"Man do you want me to get you a fuckin' drink to losin your grouchy ass up? You really need to chill."  
Karkat lets out a sigh as he leans back into the chair, his bum scooting off the front edge a bit.

"Look at her, Gamzee. She is such a social butterfly the way she can talk to anyone. She even makes me feel like I could talk to anyone."  
Gamzee eyes turn to where karkat was starring, his eyes met a figure of a female. The girl was laughing over by the food and drink table, her laugh could curdle milk it wasn't something Gamzee expected to trail out of her small mouth. Gamzee knew she was familiar, it was Terezi the short girl who worked in the reptile department.

Terezi was very chummy with Vriska he thought there was something romantic between them but apparently Karkat was head over heels for this loud mouthed assumed lesbian. If Gamzee could remember correctly apparently Terezi was blind not that it was obvious he just heard from a co-worker that she was hard of sight. You would not know unless someone tells you or you saw her outside of work with her cane at hand.

Gamzee chuckled, slapping Karkat on the back, "she's blind mother fucker just go talk to the chick." Karkat sighed dramatically, "I don't think you understand you ass hole. Terezi is an employee, employee relations aren't allowed. I've tried just being friends already and I keep falling deeper for her. " he stood up and walked over to the group of people, the conversation was finished that was enough bro time for one night.

Gamzee sat in his hard plastic chair, he replayed the line "employee relations aren't allowed" over and over in his mind. "Man.." He mutters to himself "what the fuck.."

* * *

Tavros laughs as Terezi throws around jokes that aren't necessarily the funniest but everyone else was laughing so he decided to laugh as well.

He was uncomfortable in his button up shirt that to close to his throat, he forcefully swallowed any saliva left in his throat it was a struggle. His sight wasn't too far from Gamzee, even if he was behind the crowd he could still see Gamzee sitting by himself.

Just as he almost walked away from the group towards Gamzee, the party girl Feferi grabbed his shoulder. Feferi was wearing her hot pink glasses as always her bangs pulled back with a yellow head band that she only ever wears on special occasion. Her cocktail dress ended slightly above the knee it was light pink, the trim was a shiny crème ribbon that traced all the way around her thighs.

Tavros wondered what Kanaya would say about the dress he didn't mind it at all it suited Feferi's cheery and cute personality so well. "Tavros you cutie pie look at your lil' button up shirt aw," her words slurred she smelled of vodka "have a drink! Please-! It would make my promotion like… Six times better!" She hands Tavros a generic brand of beer. Tavros tries not to drink when he can it always changes him into someone else. Someone more confident, cool, and- he takes a swig.

* * *

An hour goes by and everyone is tipsy mingling. Karkat and Terezi are hitting it off as Terezi giggles at Karkat as he wobbles back and forth trying to figure out why she's laughing. Feferi, Vriska, Kanaya, and Sollux are betting on who Eridan will drunkenly hit on next. The rest of the party guests are all chatting it up at the table, including Tavros and Gamzee although they are sitting a cross from each other.

Gamzee decided to stay sober at this party, he enjoyed watching all the drunk people's emotions flow out through as the night went on. Tavros spent most of his drinking ignoring everyone around him until finally he felt that it was a bit hard to control himself any longer. This was a casual get together but at the same time it was a business party he was waiting for embarrassment that he wont remember in the morning, but his thoughts were so messed up he didn't even know if that's exactly what he was thinking. What was he even thinking? Only what was now.

Tavros looked around, their eyes met. Gamzee smiled sweetly but Tavros melted the sweet smile made his stomach churn in a warm way.

Gamzee mouthed something to Tavros"are you okay?" Tavros nodded loosely.

Gamzee stood up and pushed his chair in, walking away from the table, he nodded his head over towards the exit of the staff room motioning for Tavros to follow him out of the party.

Karkat watched as the two of them exited. He furrowed his brow, wondering exactly why they were so close but it didn't matter he could ask the next day.

* * *

Outside of the store on the side-walk, lit by flickering street lamps the two stood against the concrete wall. Tavros shook there were so many things he wanted to say to Gamzee and he could, no regrets it was now. What exactly could he say? Tavros stood quietly, admiring Gamzee's presence. Gamzee was tall, at least 6 inches taller than Tavros. It was more welcoming than intimidating to Tavros he felt safe with Gamzee. He felt as if Gamzee could protect him from anything, even his insecure thoughts but Gamzee never once said anything directly to make him feel that way it was just his comforting presence.

"Could I help a brother Tav?"  
Tavros was brought back to drunk reality he's been starring at Gamzee the whole time.

Tavros wobbles closer to Gamzee, he smiles and giggles a bit under his breath, "Nothin' I just think you're such a sweetie Gamz' Gamzee throws his head back to laugh quietly, realizing Tavros was drunk. "You're pretty fucking drunk Tavros, how are you getting home?" Gamzee felt concerned he knew that Tavros had picked up Kanaya, he saw Feferi offer Tavros the drink maybe this wasn't planned and Tavros could be the designated driver for tonight. Tavros was face flushed red, he just loved hearing Gamzee talk, the alcohol in his system was surely the cause of his over romantic feelings.

"I guess I could call a cab, " Tavros spoke unsure of himself he hated cabs and he never felt safe in them.  
Gamzee sighed, it was late and he wanted to go home he didn't want to spend his night conversing with a drunken Tavros.

"Look I'll call the cab for-" His speech interrupted by Tavros' soft lips on his own. Tavros had leaned in, holding himself up on his tip-toes by grabbing Gamzee's sweater. The kiss was longer than expected as Gamzee slowly wrapped his arms around Tavros' waist. Gamzee pulled away, letting go of the small drunk boy's waist as he realized that it was wrong to let it continue any further.

Before Tavros could say any more the two were interrupted by the door swinging open, Kanaya walked out linking arms with Vriska. "The cab will be here soon you can pay me back tomorrow Nitram," Vriska instructed. Kanaya had decided to leave and so did Vriska so they were planning on splitting a cab but Kanaya did not want to leave her friend alone. While waiting for the cab they traded nonsensical chit-chats the kiss was never mentioned. Tavros kept his distance from Gamzee, he didn't understand why Gamzee pulled away and it only made him feel more insecure even drunk.


End file.
